The Maestro
|season=2 |number=23 |image=File:The Maestro title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=May 27, 1989 |writer=Karen Janigan |director=Timothy Bond |previous=Wedding Bell Blues |next=The Shaman's Apprentice }} "The Maestro" is the twenty-third episode of the 2nd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot Jack's niece comes to town to dance for a prestigious choreographer (Colm Feore), whose dancers seem prone to suicide and deadly accidents. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique A Victorian symphonia (music box) that provides new choreographic material, but kills the dancers in the process. Villain and Fate Anton Pascola, literally dances to death, taking Grace with him. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Colm Feore as Anton Pascola *Cynthia Preston as Grace Colwell *Karen Woolridge as Cartier *Patric A. Creelman as Manning *Sonya Delwaide as Anne Marcotti *Jadson Caldeira as Adam *Abbott Anderson as Gus *Carole Galloway as Mrs. Lear Episode Crew *Directed by Timothy Bond *Written by Karen Janigan *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Dave Goard *Casting - Tina Gerussi *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Maxyne Baker Editorial Department *Bernadette Kelly - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Supervising Editor Makeup Department *Dennis Curcio - Special Makeup Effects Artist *Jacques Fortier - Prosthetic Technician *Madeleine Russell - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist *Thomas Yee - Assistant Hair Stylist Production Management *John Board - Production Supervisor *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Jill Compton - Second Assistant Director *David McLeod - First Assistant Director *Andrea Raffaghello - Third Assistant Director *T.J. Scott - Second Unit Director Art Department *Darryl Beebe - Swing Gang *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Alex Kutschera - Property Master *Bruce Mailing - Lead Set Dresser *David Maltese - Swing Gang Sound Department *Jon Archer - Sound Editor *Tim Archer - Sound Mixer *Eric Fitz - Boom Operator *Terry Gordica - Sound Mixer *Peter Harper - Foley Artist *Christopher Hutton - Supervising Sound Editor *Ao Loo - Sound Recordist *John Sievert - Foley Artist *Helen Watson - Sound Editor Special Effects *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist *Megan Hope-Ross - Director of Visual Effects Stunts *J.J. Makaro - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Ben Mark Holzberg - Still Photographer *Steve Morrison - Electrician *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Randal Platt - Camera Operator *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer *Richard Wincenty - Director of Photography: Second Unit Costume and Wardrobe Department *Marie-Sylvie Deveau - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager Transportation Department *Chris Radley Walters - Transport Coordinator Other Crew *Benu Bhandari - Script Supervisor *Sonya Delwaide - Choreographer *Mary Fraser - Production Coordinator *Victoria Harding - Assistant Coordinator *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583345/ The Maestro] at IMDb Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes